Strangers
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: They meet in the park. Walking there dogs. Is it a chance meeting or is it fate? What will be the events that follow the meeting. Is also Friendship and Family
1. Chapter 1

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**Bailey come back," commands Gabriella**

**The dog barks and retreats further back away from her owner.**

**Across the park a male voice bellows "Jake get back here now!"**

**A large golden retriever bounds over to Bailey and they start to play playfully together.**

"**Sorry," says the male voice now directly next to Gabriella.**

**Gabriella looks up to see attractive brown haired boy stood next to her. His hair falling slightly across his face and his eyes were the colour of the ocean. The shirt he was wearing looked so good on him and highlighted his well defined six pack, it was a really blue one and it made his eyes even more attractive.**

"**It's ok," says Gabriella "It happens there dogs,"**

"**They look like there having fun," says Troy**

"**Yeah," says Gabriella turning her attention to the dogs.**

**A sudden burst of music blasts from Troy's pockets. He pulls the phone out and answers it.**

"**Hey mum," says Troy**

"**You were supposed to be home 10 minutes ago tea will be on the table in 5 get your butt here now," says his mother**

"**Ok mum," says Troy hanging up**

"**I gotta go mum tea," explains Troy**

"**Ok," says Gabriella**

"**Maybe I'll see you around," says Troy**

"**I'm here everyday to walk Bailey," smiles Gabriella**

"**Same but my dog is called Jake," says Troy "Jake," he calls**

**Jack comes running over Bailey at his side the owners out there leads on and start to walk to the park entrance.**

"**It was nice meeting you," says Troy**

"**Same to you," says Gabriella**

**As they walked to the entrance they talked and found they had a lot in common. They went to the same school and are actually in a few of the same classes' together homeroom, gym and chemistry, had the same views on a few on the subjects and teachers. Both love the same bands and some films.**

"**So maybe see you tomorrow," says Troy**

"**How about we meet on that bench there at 5.30 since you have basketball training," says Gabriella**

"**Deal see you then," says Troy heading off.**

**He turns round half way down the street.**

"**By the way the name's Troy," shouts**

"**Gabriella," calls Gabriella**

"**See you Brie," calls Troy turning round walking farther up the street with Jake before disappearing down a side road and into a house.**

"**Troy," says Gabriella letting it roll of her tongue. She smiles and makes her way home talking to Bailey. Smiling all the way at her new found friendship.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**In a busy hallway in East High, two bodies collide.**

"**Sorry," says the boy helping the girl to her feet before picking up her books.**

"**Troy what you doing picking up this geeks book. Come on we have training," hollers Chad**

"**Coming," calls Troy looking at the girl who raises head to meet Troy's gone.**

"**Brie," says Troy**

"**Troy," says the brunette**

"**I gotta go," says Troy**

"**I know," says Gabriella "5," she adds**

"**5," confirms Troy before running to the gym where basketball practice awaits him.**

**Troy enters the park, Jake at his side. His eyes searching for the brunette who has been on his mind since they bumped into each other 2 hours previous.**

**He hears a giggle, he turned his head and spots her giggling at her dog who is bounding around and pouching on leaves blowing along the ground in the breeze.**

"**Hey Brie," he whispers sitting next to her on the grass letting Jake of the lead so he can play with Bailey.**

"**Hey wildcat," says Gabriella**

**Troy raises an eyebrow confused.**

"**King of the wildcats," says Gabriella**

"**Oh school I'm not like them," says Troy**

"**I can tell," says Gabriella**

"**I'm only me when I'm with you," confesses Troy "And Jack," he adds**

"**Quoting Taylor Swift?" asks Gabriella**

"**I am?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**So, I wanna get to know you," says Troy**

"**Get know me," says Gabriella**

"**Yeah get to know about you," says Troy**

"**Well ask someone questions and you might find out about me," says Gabriella**

"**You flirting Brie," says Troy**

"**Am I?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yep you were flirting with me," smirks Troy**

"**Lose the smirk," says Gabriella playfully hitting him on the arm**

"**There's that flirting," says Troy**

"**I am not flirting," says Gabriella**

"**That's denying it," says Troy**

"**Bailey," shouts Gabriella**

**Bailey runs over and Gabriella attaches the lead to her collar.**

"**Wait were you going?" asks Troy**

"**Home," says Gabriella standing up**

"**Oh come on Brie I'm sorry I was joking but you were flirting even if you didn't know it I'll shut up," says Troy**

**Gabriella stands there more a moment looking at him before letting Bailey off the lead to bound off with Jake.**

"**So what do you want to know?" asks Gabriella sitting down once again.**

"**Basics," replies Troy**

"**Name is Gabriella Montez, birthday is 4****th**** of May and I have a mum, dad, younger brother who is 4 and an elder sister and brother who are 19 and 22. I have a hamster called Mr Chubbers, a rabbit called snowy and a cat called Saffron and Bailey," says Gabriella "So what about you?" she asks**

"**Mum, dad, me, Aunt and Uncle, annoying cousin Joe is 19 and younger cousin Mia who is 3. My birthday is June 5****th**** and the only pet I have is Jake," says Troy "Oh and my car," he adds**

"**I was just doing my house," says Gabriella**

"**I know but my Aunt and Uncle leave just done the road from me and Mia is round practically all the time so she near enough lives in my house," says Troy**

"**Fair dos," says Gabriella "I have a car," she adds**

"**Oh what's yours mine is a Audi A3 in white," says Troy**

"**Citroen C1 in red," smiles Gabriella**

"**Your pride and joy?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah sorta like my baby but Bailey is my baby and Saffron," says Gabriella "Yeah I love my car," she adds**

**Gabriella phone beeps.**

_**Come home**_

_**You need to do your homework if you want to get into Harvard.**_

_**Mum**_

_**Coming**_

"**I've gotta go apparently I want to get into Harvard so I have to study," says Gabriella**

"**Do you?" asks Troy**

"**No it's were my mum went and yes it's a really nice university but it's not for me and I don't want to be a lawyer," says Gabriella**

"**Where do you want to go?" asks Troy**

"**I don't know I'm researching I have it narrowed to Yale, NYC and Stanford," says Gabriella "You?" she asks getting up**

"**My dad wants me to go to U of A basketball scholarship then go pro hopefully with the Lakers," scowls Troy**

"**I take it you don't want to do that," says Gabriella**

"**No NYC, Medicine, Paediatrics but my dad doesn't understand," says Troy**

"**Bailey," calls Gabriella "Parents don't they just want to do what they think is best," says Gabriella clipping Bailey's lead on.**

"**Yeah but sometimes what they think is best might be for them but not for us," says Troy also clipping Jake's lead on.**

**They begin there walk to the exit.**

"**So same time tomorrow?" asks Gabriella**

"**We should exchange numbers you know for when we get frustrated with our parents and we want to let it out or we just want to talk," says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and nods "That's a great idea," says Gabriella pulling out her phone.**

**Gabriella enters Troy's number and just as she saved it her mum phone her.**

"**Ssshhh it's mum," whispers Gabriella "Hey mum I'm on my way home," says Gabriella**

"**Well hurry up I have the forms for Harvard," says her mum**

"**Mum the deadline isn't till May and it's September. Plus they only came out today," says Gabriella**

"**Well there's no harm in sending them early just you have the best chance possible," says her mum**

"**Yes mum coming see you in 10," says Gabriella hanging up**

**She groans and feels Troy's eyes on her as she looks up she can see Troy looks concerned.**

"**Harvard application forms came out today like 15 minutes ago online mum has already printed them off and got them laid out for me to write on and the deadline is in May which is in 9 months," says Gabriella**

"**Need a hug?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and walks into Troy's embrace.**

**When they pull away from the embrace they realize that Jake and Bailey have started playing round there feet and now there leads are tangled together around Troy and Gabriella's legs.**

"**Great," mutters Gabriella**

"**We'll get it sorted," says Troy**

**It takes 10 minutes for Gabriella and Troy to free themselves.**

**Meanwhile in the Montez household Gabriella's mum has grown impatient and has filled out the forms herself and is now walking to the post box to post them.**

"**May I walk you home?" asks Troy**

"**You may," replies Gabriella**

**The walk home is filled with laughter and talking as the two get to know each other.**

"**This is me," says Gabriella**

"**Woah nice house," says Troy**

"**Mum's lawyer," says Gabriella**

"**Nice balcony," says Troy**

"**If you're ever going to come up that phone first," warns Gabriella**

**Troy nods and then sees a face in the window.**

"**Is that you mum she doesn't look happy," says Troy**

"**Crap gotta go probably won't be at the park for a couple of days," says Gabriella "I'll be grounded for trying to ruin my chances of trying to get in Harvard and we all know that's a sin," says Gabriella**

"**A major sin," chuckles Troy**

"**Gabriella Ann Montez are you trying to ruin your chances of getting into Harvard," shouts her mother**

"**Yes," mutters Troy**

"**You are 10 minutes late that is 10 minutes were every other high school senior has already posted there forms back you should be thankful you have a mother who did it for you. But I don't like this slacking off upstairs and study you law books," shouts her mother "And no flocking with boys they'll take your focus of law," says her mother**

"**I can see what you're up against she's just like my dad tell her," says Troy**

"**That is like going to hell," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella you need to tell her or you'll be stuck doing law all your life," says Troy**

"**I want to cook," says Gabriella "Cooking is my passion and writing so maybe a chef or a journalist," says Gabriella**

"**Or maybe a writer," says Troy**

"**Then I could be a chef as well or maybe I could do all three," says Gabriella**

"**To be a journalist you have to go out there find the story," says Troy "And if you a chef in a kitchen you have no chance,"**

"**Unless I join one of those maganzie things that only come out once a month maybe a cooking one," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella get in here now," says her mother**

"**Coming," shouts Gabriella "I'll see you tomorrow just because she's grounds me doesn't mean I'll be off school," she leans up and kisses Troy on the cheek before walking into her house.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

Strangers.

Check my profile for updates

Chapter 3

Other day at East High. Troy has not seen Gabriella and his eyes search every corridor, every crevasse for the brunette that has been plaguing is mind.

He finally spots her by her locker chatting to a black haired girl who he knows is Taylor president of the scholastic decathlon team.

Troy hesitantly walks over and then confidently slings an arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Hey Troy," says Troy

"Hey Brie," says Gabriella

Taylor narrows her eyes at the exchange between the two. "What's going on here?" she asks

"Nothing," retorts Gabriella "We're just friends,"

"But you never talked at school," says Taylor confused

"We meet in the park walking our dogs," says Troy

"Mum's threatening to take Bailey away if I disrupted my chosen path to Harvard," says Gabriella sadly

"Oh Brie," says Troy wrapping arms around her.

"Gabriella Harvard is a once in a life time opportunity you're an intelligent girl you should embrace that by going to Harvard," says Taylor

"I know I'm smart Taylor but I want to do what I want to do I don't want my mum dictating every little thing in my life apart from school I am stuck in my house 24-7 apart from walking Bailey I have to study for Harvard every hour of the day I get 5-6 hours of sleep a night because I have to study I have 3 meals a day while I study and am not allowed snacks because I'll get fat. She dictates what I do, were I go and doesn't let me have any friends apart from you, I can't have a boyfriend because she doesn't want me to be distracted from my 'dream' which isn't my dream it's hers and I hate it I just hate it!" exclaims Gabriella bursting into tears.

Troy wraps her in his arms and leads her from the prying eyes of the student body.

When Gabriella calms down she looks up from Troy's chest to realize she is sat on Troy's lap in a beautiful garden.

"Where are we?" asks Gabriella

"The roof," says Troy

"The roof at school," says Gabriella disbelieving

"Amazing isn't it," says Troy

Gabriella nods.

There is a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Gabriella sighs.

"What's up?" asks Troy looking down at her

"Nothing I've just I've been looking into Universitys in New York and Columbia have a great Creative Writing Program that I can pair with maybe the other writing program they have or-," Gabriella is interrupted

"So you don't want to do cooking anymore," says Troy

Gabriella shakes her head "I want to write," she smiles

"I wouldn't pair it with anything I would just do the one course," says Troy

Gabriella nods "I take your opinion into consideration," says Gabriella

"I've had a change of heart too I'm not going to NYU anymore they don't do the course I want to do however I Columbia do but I've been thinking about going into Economics instead," says Troy

"Do what you heart wants to do," says Gabriella

"Life is coming at us so fast isn't it," says Troy

Gabriella nods "I just wish it would slow down. I just feel like screaming,"

"You can always scream at me," says Troy

"Thank," smiles Gabriella

The bell rings. "Come on we'd better get to class," says Troy

Gabriella nods and the make there way down the stairs in silence before heading to gym.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

_**Tap, Tap, Tap. **_**Gabriella looks up from Harvard textbook towards the sound emitting from her balcony doors. The light above the balcony shines down illuminating the person casting their silhouette on the lavender curtains. Gabriella cautiously gets up and goes over to the double doors and pulls back a curtain. With a sigh of relief she opens the door to Troy.**

"**It's 11 at night you know that wildcat," grins Gabriella drowsily**

"**Sorry I just couldn't think of any where else to go," mutters Troy**

"**Troy what happened?" asks Gabriella**

"**My dad happened," says Troy looking at Gabriella.**

**Gabriella can see the faint hand print on Troy's cheek that looks tender and starting to bruise.**

"**He slapped you why?" asks Gabriella**

"**He found the pamphlet from Columbia with the application forms torn out and nowhere is room but a letter from them saying that if I get the grades I need to I have a place," says Troy**

"**Oh wildcat," says Gabriella stroking his cheek gently**

"**He went berserk started shouting about our plan and slapped me," says Troy**

"**I'll get you some ice," says a voice from the door**

**Gabriella turns her head to see her mum.**

"**Mum," says Gabriella**

"**It's ok," says her mum leaving the room.**

"**Sorry if I get you into trouble," says Troy**

"**Do you want to stay here for the night," says Gabriella spying the bag on his back**

**Troy nods. "I prepared for tomorrow but I'm skipping gym and basketball training,"**

"**Troy you don't want to give him anymore reason to lash out at you again," says Gabriella**

"**If he does Gabriella I will leave I'll go live with my granddad," says Troy**

"**I'll be right back," says Gabriella "Make yourself at home," she adds over her shoulder.**

**Gabriella goes downstairs to see her mum preparing an ice pack.**

"**Thanks," she says**

"**Troy is good for you. He cares and won't get in the way of Harvard," says her mum**

"**Did you here why Troy's dad slapped him?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah he wants him to go somewhere else and Troy wants to go to Columbia," says her mum**

"**And do you think that is right?" asks Gabriella**

"**His dad forcing him no of course it's not right it's Troy's life he should do what he wants to," says her mum**

"**Same situation were in," says Gabriella picking up the ice pack "Think about it. Oh and Troy is staying the night," she adds before leaving the room.**

**Gabriella walks into her room and laughs when she sees Troy stretched across her bed, shoes off.**

"**What you said to make myself at home so I did," says Troy**

**Gabriella kneels down at the side of him and presses the ice pack to his face.**

"**Spoke to my mum," says Gabriella  
>"You did?" asks Troy<strong>

"**Yup she's been less stern since I meet you. She knows I need my freedom and is allowing me to be friends with you because you care and won't get in the way of Harvard but I asked her if your father trying to control you future is right and she said no so I said it's the same situation were in think about it," says Gabriella**

"**What did she say?" asks Troy**

"**I left the room," says Gabriella**

**Down in the kitchen Mrs Montez is pondering on what her daughter has said.**

**When she goes upstairs to speak to Gabriella the scene she comes upon she doesn't want to disrupt Gabriella is curled up against Troy her hand pressing the ice pack gently to his cheek. Troy's arm lies across Gabriella's torso and they are talking quietly.**

**Mrs Montez walks away and into her room.**

**Gabriella raises her head and looks towards the door and hears her mother's bedroom door close.**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**I thought mum was at the door," says Gabriella turning to Troy suddenly realizing how close they are.**

"**We, we should go to sleep," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods his hair touching Gabriella's forehead.**

"**Night Troy," says Gabriella getting under the covers and then turning over her back facing him**

**She feels Troy shift on the bed before getting under the covers and then turning the light off.**

"**Night Brie," says Troy pressing a kiss into her hair.**

**Next morning sees the two cuddle together.**

**Troy is the first to wake when Gabriella's alarm goes off at 6.00am.**

**He looks down at her and smiles to see how peaceful she looks.**

"We're not meant to be friends we're meant to be friends we're meant to be more then friends," thinks Troy **before slipping out the bed to grab a shower.**

**Gabriella wakes moments later turning her head to see Troy not there. She puzzles over it and then solves her confusion when she hears the shower running in her bathroom.**

**She gets up and examines herself in her mirror and decides against a shower as it will just hold them both up in getting to school on time.**

**She grabs a red pair of red patterned tights with a long black top with a design on it and black converse and some simple sliver bangles on her wrists and light make up. She then grabs her star messenger bag and makes sure it is packed for the day. She hears the bathroom door open and looks up to see Troy wearining a towel she quickly lowers her gaze back to her bag and listen to Troy grab some clothes out of his bag and then go back in the bathroom only to return minutes later clothed in black stoned washed jeans that hang on his hips with a black belt and a short sleeved grey t-shirt that accentuate his well-muscled arms and toned torso.**

"**Like what you see Montez?" asks Troy**

"**Ha-ha in your dreams Bolton," says Gabriella**

"Oh you are," thinks Troy

"**So what do you want for breakfast I'm in the mood for waffles," says Gabriella**

"**Waffles sound good," says Troy**

**They grab there bags and make there way downstairs.**

**Gabriella pops four waffles in the toaster and gets the syrup out.**

"**We have **

"**We have 45 minutes to get to school," says Troy  
>"We'll be fine we have our car's," says Gabriella<strong>

"**I don't have my car," says Troy**

"**You didn't come in your car last night. You walked?" asks Gabriella**

"**Came on my bike," says Troy**

"**You have a motorbike," says Gabriella "Can we go on it?" she asks**

**Troy nods. "I have a spare helmet," he says**

"**Yay," says Gabriella**

**Troy chuckles.**

"**Hey," says Gabriella whacking him with the syrup bottle before going to get the waffles from the toaster.**

"**Ow," whines Troy**

"**Delayed reaction much?" asks Gabriella laughing**

**Troy pouts.**

"**Stop pouting your not five," says Gabriella placing a plate of waffles in front of him.**

"**Thank you," says Troy digging in**

"**Troy you can stay here as long as you need your always welcome but next time please use the front door," says Mrs Montez coming into the room**

"**Yeah tell me about it, you scared me half to death," says Gabriella**

"**Sorry Brie," mutters Troy apologetically**

**Gabriella gently turns to his face to one side.**

"**Poor Troy is it still sore?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy nods. "A little," he says**

**Gabriella grabs the bruises cream from the first aid kit squeezes some on her finger and then gently rubs it into the cheek.**

**Troy hisses. **

"**Sorry," apologizes Gabriella kissing his forehead**

"**It's ok," says Troy "Um Brie we need to go," says Troy**

**Gabriella grabs an apple and shoves it in her bag.**

"**You have got to be kidding me," says Troy**

"**What?" asks Gabriella slipping her shoes on and her bag over her shoulder**

"**Is that your breakfast?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**She can't have waffles she'll put on weight," says Mrs Montez**

"**With all due respect Mrs Montez Gabriella is quite skinny and probably burns off calories as soon as she eats them," says Troy**

"**Well it's still an apple for breakfast, salad for lunch and tea and 8 litres of water," says Mrs Montez**

"**Mrs Montez if Gabriella doesn't eat something a little for substantial she'll faint and end up in hospital and then she'll be taken off you because you have been neglecting her," says Troy "So I'm buying her a bacon butty when we get to school," he adds following Gabriella out of the door.**

**Troy passes Gabriella a helmet. "Are you partial to bacon butties?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head "Never had one," she replies**

"**Well you having one at school my treat," says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head. **

"**Brie I don't want you fainting I'm just looking out for you like you were for me last night," says Troy pulling the his helmet on his head and helping Gabriella fix hers on properly**

"**You ready?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**I won't let you get hurt Brie," says Troy sliding the visor over his face.**

"**Thought I'd find you up here," says Troy**

"**I couldn't take it," says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Troy sitting next to her and casually placing his arm around her shoulders.**

**She leans against him sighing.**

"**The stares and the whispering because I came to school with you on your stupid motorbike and how that obviously means you scored with the school geek last night," snaps Gabriella**

"**Forget about them because they don't know nothing," says Troy brushing a stray piece of hair**

"**Stop it," cries Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Troy seriously confused**

"**Doing that and touching me and flirting and leading me on and playing whatever game you are playing just stop it because I don't want to get hurt," shrieks Gabriella**

"**Brie I'm not playing any games or leading you on yes I am occasionally flirting it's in my nature," says Troy**

"**Well stop it cuz it makes me feel weird and it makes me scared because I haven't felt this way before and I'm confused and and," stresses Gabriella bursting into tears.**

**Troy pulls her into his arms trying to comfort her but she thrashes about in his arms struggling to be let go.**

"**Brie stop it I'm trying to comfort you," says Troy**

"**Well stop because when you touch me I feel sparks and I don't like it," shouts Gabriella**

**Troy raises his hand to her face to wipe the tears away but she jerks her head and ends up getting her in the eye.**

"**Ow," cries Gabriella**

"**I was trying to wipe your tears away," says Troy**

**Gabriella pushes him away from her. "Why?" asks Gabriella harshly**

"**Because I love you ok. Because you have tamed the heart of the biggest wildcat and you have my heart," confesses Troy before walking down the stairs**

"**Troy," calls Gabriella running after him wiping her eyes, she falls down the stairs and her body slams into his.**

"**Sorry," she mutters  
>Troy opens the door and keeps walking down the hall glaring at every person that looks his way.<strong>

**Gabriella sits up and thinks.**

"Do I love him and want him so much that I am willingly to run after him or should I drop it and wait til we've both calmed down I can think straight," she thinks

**Review Please**

**Especially if you want the next chapter to see what Gabriella decides.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

**The two keep their distance for the rest of the day with no communication at all.**

**At 5pm Gabriella is sat in the park with Bailey nervously anticipating Troy's arrival. 10 minutes later she feels the stare of someone's eyes on her back and 5 minutes after that the presence of someone sat next to her. She turns her head assuming to see Troy but is surprised to see Blake Anderson the football captain at East High leering at her.**

**She averts her eyes to watch Bailey and scan around the park for Troy.**

"**So where's your boyfriend?" asks Blake**

"**He's not my boyfriend," says Gabriella not looking at Blake**

"**So I'm in with a chance," sneers Blake**

"**Your only interested because Troy wants to be my friend and you want to see how far you can push the line until he lashes out you," hisses Gabriella**

"**So what if I am?" asks Blake**

"**Leave me alone I'm not interested," says Gabriella getting up to go over to Bailey**

**She feels a hand on her arm, a hand that grips her arm fiercely.**

"**Let go I don't like you," hisses Gabriella**

"**I don't care if you don't like me," hisses Blake "I just want you under me,"**

**Bailey starts to bark as she notices her owner in trouble. She runs forward barking loudly at Blake.**

"**Stupid mutt go away," says Blake kicking out of Bailey who starts whimpering in pain as Blake's foot makes contact with her side.**

"**Bailey," cries Gabriella**

"**You can forget about the damn mutt your coming with me," snarls Blake**

"**She's not going anywhere," says a voice laced with anger**

**Blake whips round Gabriella still in his clutches to come face to face with Troy.**

**Gabriella turns her head to look for Jake and sees him standing with Bailey.**

"**Let go," says Troy**

"**No chance in hell Bolton you don't want her so I'm taking the opportunity to get into her pants you have a fine chick in your midst and aren't doing anything," sneers Blake**

**Gabriella can hear Bailey's cries getting louder.**

**She turns her head to look at Bailey but finds Blake holding her head in a viscous grip.**

**She looks at Troy, her eyes pleading with him to do something.**

**She hears siren's down the road and then sees a police car pull up at the park entrance.**

**She looks to Troy who nods in conformation that he was the one who called them.**

**Blake however isn't as quick witted as Gabriella to realize what is going on.**

**The police forcibly remove him for Gabriella who runs to her dog's side.**

"**Miss were going to have ask you someone questions," says one of the offices**

"**Sir don't you think that can wait her dog is injured we need to get it to a vet," says Troy**

"**Of course one is on it way," says the office.**

**No less then 1 minute after the words are out of his mouth an animal ambulance pulls up.**

**Bailey is put onto a stretcher and is carried to the ambulance.**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

"**Troy I need to be with Bailey talk to me at the dance on Friday," she says before getting into the ambulance.**

**Troy's last view of her being her tear stained face as the doors close and the ambulance speeds off to save Bailey.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

**I am thinking about doing a sequel to the Nursery-called The Nursery-Serects Out**

**Just about how the other nursery staff react to Troyella and the baby.**

**I want to know many WANT it.**

**If i have over 7 people who want I will do it**

**On with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>It's the night of the school dance. The school dance they hold every half term.<strong>

**Gabriella is getting ready, her nerves nearly overcoming her because of what may prosper with Troy.**

**She has just step out the shower leaving her bathroom steamy. She closes the door and wrapped in her towel & dressing gown she settles down the bed to lose herself in a novel for 15 minutes while her body dries without her assistance.**

**45 minutes later Gabriella looks up and glances at the clock. The numbers stare back at her 5.45. She was leaving in 15 minutes.**

**Quickly she brushed though and dries her leaving it down her natural curls. She applies minimal make-up before slipping into her dress. Which is a gorgeous creation consisting of thin straps that go down and join the dress near above her chest on either side. It is covered in purple, light pink and white flowers which are scattered about on a black background.**

**The dress is match with numerous sliver bracelets and a sliver which as silver and white chunky flowers attached to it. The dress reaches down to her knees and if you look beyond you will see her feet encased in black high heeled, chucky sandals tied around the ankle with a flat braid like design going up the middle.**

"**Gabriella," calls her mum "We need to go,"**

"**Coming mum," Gabriella calls back**

**As Gabriella walks down the stairs she sees her mum poised at the bottom with the camera as she spots Gabriella's descent from the stairs she starts snapping away.**

"**Mum!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**Hey I'm your mother I'm allowed to take photos," her mum exclaims**

"**Mum we need to go," says Gabriella**

**Her mum nods, snaps one more photo before they leave the house and go to the car.**

**The drive to school is silent as Gabriella contemplates what might happen between her and Troy.**

"**Text me when you want to come home," says her mum breaking into her thoughts**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Gabriella enters the gym in awe. It's doesn't look like there school gym, it doesn't even SMELL like their school gym. The dance committee had completely outdone themselves for the Halloween dance which they didn't dress up for as jocks all had huge party's over the break.**

**There are circular tables placed around the edge of the dance floor. The dance floor it's self is raised but is a pure white colour.**

**There are eight chairs placed around each of the tables and every table has a white table cloth with white covers on the chairs and a red rose in a clear vase in the centre of the table.**

**Gabriella spots Taylor and hurries over glancing for Troy.**

"**Troy is over there," says Taylor indicating**

"**If he wants to come over he can," says Gabriella**

**Half an hour goes by as they talk about anything and everything. Gabriella not once mentioning how she feels for Troy or what may happen that evening concerning her and Troy.**

"**Gabriella do you want to dance?" asks a voice**

**Gabriella and Taylor look up to see there table has been filled with the other geeks and these people are really geeks.**

"**Thanks but no thanks Kevin," declines Gabriella politely**

"**Why?" asks Kevin absolutely devastated**

"**You're not my type," answers Gabriella glancing over at Troy who is heading her way**

"**And I suppose Troy Bolton is. Is he," sneers Kevin**

"**As a matter of fact he is," answers Gabriella**

"**Who is what?" asks a voice**

**Gabriella looks up to see Troy has reach his destination.**

"**You're my type," says Gabriella**

"**Oh really," says Troy**

"**Did you have reason for gracing us with your presence Mr Bolton?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes I did Miss Montez would you like to dance?" asks Troy offering her his hand.**

**Gabriella smiles as the first strands of when you say nothing at all flow though the speakers.**

"**I'd love to," says Gabriella slipping her hand in Troy's and raising to her feet.**

**Troy leads Gabriella over to the dance floor making sure she doesn't trip up.**

**Once on the dance floor Troy places a hand on Gabriella waist drawing her close. Her hands place themselves on his shoulder and lower back as his other hand settles itself on her shoulder.**

**They start to sway turning in a circle. During the dance Gabriella edges close and places her head on Troy's shoulder so he places his head on her shoulder.**

**And whispers in her ear. "Try as they may they can never define what's been said between your heart and mine." sings Troy softly**

"**Troy I love you," confesses Gabriella**

"**I love you to Brie," whispers Troy**

**When you say nothing at all is slowly faded out and replaced with a faster more of a gridding song.**

"**You go back to Taylor I'll take you home when your ready," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and steps away to walk back to Taylor.**

"**Why were you dancing with Bolton?" asks Kevin**

"**He asked me to dance I wanted to dance he is my friend I don't care about the whole jock and geek thing," says Gabriella**

"**Montez stay away from my man," snarls Melanie**

"**Your man?" asks Gabriella**

"**Troy," snaps Melanie**

"**Oh him he is just my friend," says Gabriella**

"**Well it better stay that why you get with him you die," threatens Melanie and with that she flounces off over to Troy draping her self all over him.**

"**Pathetic," mutters Taylor**

"**You know being threatened really kills the mood I'm going to go," says Gabriella looking over at Troy and nodding her head in the direction of the door.**

"**What are you doing with your head?" asks Kevin mesmerized**

"**Indicating to Troy I want go he said he'd give me a lift," smiles Gabriella getting up and going out the gym door.**

**Meeting Troy minutes later by his motorbike.**

"**On your motorbike again hot," says Gabriella**

"**You think so Montez," says Troy passing her, her helmet.**

**She slips in on and waits patiently while Troy ajusts it to fit her head. While he is doing this she shivers. He lifts the seat of the motor bike up to reveal his senior basketball letterman jacket and places it round her shoulders she slips it on.**

"**That is now yours," whispers Troy before getting onto the motorbike Gabriella on behind him and wrapping his arms round him tight.**

**The ride home is quiet due to the fact that they can't really talk as they can't hear each other due to the helmets and the wind rushing past them so they just focus on the fact they are close.**

**Troy pulls up at Gabriella's and flips the stand down before getting off to help Gabriella down.**

**Troy sees her to her front door before going back to his motorbike and taking off.**

**Gabriella goes in a happy content smile gracing her face as she tugs the helmet of her head.**

**5 minutes later she hears the roar of a motorbike and then a knock on her balcony door.**

**She opens it to reveal Troy.**

"**What did I tell you phone," laughs Gabriella**

"**I forgot something," whispers Troy seriously**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy is silent but ducks his head to press a soft kiss on Gabriella's mouth.**

"**That," he whispers**

**Gabriella is speechless**

"**Did I do the right thing was it weird do you not like me like that because I thought you said you did," babbles Troy**

**He is cut off mid babble by Gabriella kissing him.**

**They pull apart minutes later breathless and rest their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes.**

"**Brie will you be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

"**I'd love to," answers Gabriella in a whisper joining there lips together once more.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

**As Mr Bolton wanders into his back garden trying to find his son. Whispers and giggles can be heard from the tree house.**

"Troy must be entertaining company," thinks Mr Bolton

**And object falls out of the tree house landing in the pool with a splash.**

"**Troy that was my phone!" shrieks a female voice and slap is heard.**

"**I'm going," mutters Troy jumping down from the tree house stripping his t-shirt off as he does.**

"**Son what have I told you about jumping from the tree house," says Mr Bolton**

"**Oh hey dad," greets Troy before jumping into the pool to retrieve Gabriella's phone.**

**Long tanned legs appear from the hatch of the tree house and the some blue shorts further up the legs until the upper body and raven hair can be seen as the girls reaches the bottom of the ladder.**

**She turns round and Mr Bolton can see it is Gabriella Montez. A bikini is clearly visible under her strappy white wet top. Obviously she's been in or been pushed in the pool with or by his son.**

"**Oh gosh I hope it isn't broken," she mutters**

**Troy emerges from the phone holding the phone and heaves himself out on the side shaking his head like a dog water splaying everywhere.**

"**Troy," squeals Gabriella**

**Troy passes her phone.**

"**It's cracked and water logged your gunna need a new one," says Troy**

"**How am I going to explain that to mum. Money doesn't grow on trees she'll say," says Gabriella**

"**Say your stupid idiotic boyfriend accidently pushed it out of the tree house and it fell in the pool," says Troy**

"**Doesn't mean she'll get me a new one," says Gabriella**

"**Troy can foot the bill," says Mr Bolton**

**Gabriella turns around at the sound his voice.**

"**Hey Mr Bolton," says Gabriella**

**Call me Jack out of school Gabriella," says Mr Bolton**

"**Come on," says Troy "Let's go talk to your mum about the phone thing," he says draping his jacket around Gabriella shoulders so her mother doesn't say anything about her top and bikini.**

"**No absolutely not I am not footing a bill for a new phone because of your stupidity of not leaving it where it was safe instead of up in a tree house with that boy," shouts her mum "And what were you doing in a tree house with that boy and why are you wet and wearing his jumper what have you got to hide,"**

**Gabriella unzips her jacket.**

"**One it is Troy's letterman jacket that he gave to me. Two he pushed me in his pool. Three you would of shouted at me if I hadn't taken my phone with me and five Troy and I were just talking it isn't a crime and six Troy's dad said Troy had to foot the bill for a new phone since it was Troy's fault," says Gabriella**

"**No you can wait," says her mum "And I want you to break up with that boy he is obviously a bad influence on you if you are letting him push you into a pool and your haven't studied your Harvard books for weeks," rants her mother**

"**Troy is buying me a phone because his father said he had to. If I don't get a phone you'll have a go at me because you can't get into touch with me or I can't with you. I will not break up with Troy you can't make me and I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HARAVRD THAT WAS YOUR DREAM MOTHER NOT MINE I REFUSE TO BECOME YOUR IDEAL DAUGHETER I NEED TO BE MYSELF AND IF YOU HAVE A PROMBLEM WITH THAT I WILL MOVE OUT," shouts Gabriella**

**Before another word can be said Troy walks in and picks Gabriella up.**

"**Brie you need to calm down and then come back and talk to you mum nice meeting you again Mrs Montez I'll bring Gabriella back when she has calmed down," says Troy and he walks out carrying Gabriella with him.**

**Review Please **

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

**It has been a week since Gabriella and her mother spoke and there has been no communication in the Montez house since.**

**Unfortunately a week means spring break is over and it's Monday morning.**

**Troy is due at the Montez house any moment to pick Gabriella up. When he arrives her finds her sitting on the porch step eating a bacon butty.**

"**Hop in," calls Troy**

"**Just let me finish this," says Gabriella**

"**I don't care if you get grease in my car," calls Troy**

**Gabriella unfolds her legs from under her and gets up.**

**Once in Troy's car she clips her seatbelt on and resumes eating her breakfast.**

"**Mum kicked you out?" asks Troy concern shining in his eyes.**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**I couldn't stand the silence besides she left yesterday for another business trip for a week," she says**

"**She still won't talk to you?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head "She just keeps looking at me like I let her down," says Gabriella**

"**You're always welcome at my house," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and then looks at the car clock. "Wildcat we need to get going," she whispers**

**Troy nods and drives off.**

"**Brie can I ask you a question?" asks Troy**

"**Sure," replies Gabriella**

"**What an earth are you wearing?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella glances down at her light denim high waist short shorts and her white strappy halter neck knitted top with flowers round the bottom with two shell necklaces and an assortment of bangles around her upper arm and her wrist. She has brown flip flops on her feet.**

"**What is wrong with it?" asks Gabriella confused**

"**Well um it's a little um short," replies Troy embarrassed**

"**It is perfectly fine," says Gabriella**

"**I'm just saying as your boyfriend not that I am saying you are my property that guys are going to look at you and say things that will make me want to punch them," says Troy**

"**Aww is Troysie going to be jealous?" asks Gabriella**

"**No I just don't want people specifically boys looking at my girl," says Troy**

"**You know that makes it seem like I am your property also seems like you're jealous," she says laughing**

"**Ok you are not my property but I am not jealous," denies Troy**

"**Troy just admit it you are," giggles Gabriella**

**Troy chuckles "You are so cute," he smiles**

**A red flush rises up Gabriella's neck and into her face she ducks her head.**

**She feels Troy pull the car over to a stop and then his index finger lifts her chin up and he looks her directly in the eyes.**

"**It's the truth," he whispers before capturing her lips with his.**

**They pull away moments later breathless.**

"**Wildcat we need to go," breathes Gabriella**

**Troy starts the engine and drives to school.**

"**So coming to school with Bolton again," remarks Taylor**

"**Drop it Tay," answers Gabriella**

"**I'm just saying," says Taylor**

"**Yeah well I'm saying don't," snaps Gabriella getting her books for the beginning of the day out of her locker and into her bag.**

**As they walk to homeroom Kevin comes up to them. Out of the corner of her eye Gabriella can see Troy stood on the over side of the hallway interacting with his mates but at the same time observation what is happening with his girlfriend.**

"**If this is about Troy I don't want to hear it," sighs Gabriella**

"**I was going to ask if you're still hung up on him," says Kevin**

"**I never said I was hung up on him I never said I like him I said he is my type," says Gabriella**

"**Well is he still your type?" asks Kevin**

**Before Gabriella can open her mouth and reply a beep comes from her phone.**

You ok?  
>T xx<p>

Yeah he just wants to know if you're still my type

Brie xx

Tell him you have no feelings for him and he will only ever be a friend.

He doesn't like you he just thinks he does and the right girl is out there waiting for him.

T xx

When did you start getting so insightful Wildcat?

Brie xx

Since I started dating you

T xx

"**Kevin I don't like you like that you will only ever be my friend. I don't think you like me I think you think you like me and we belong together but we don't we are never going to happen. I'm not the girl for you but the right the girl is out there waiting for you somewhere and you'll find here one day," explains Gabriella**

**Kevin nods and walks off.**

"**Come on we need to get to homeroom," says Taylor**

**Gabriella nods stealing one look at her man before following Taylor in Miss Darbus classroom.**

"**So you never answered Kevin is Troy still you type?" asks Taylor curious**

"**Alright young thespians settle down please," calls Miss Darbus**

**Gabriella sighs inwardly as her exuberant homeroom teacher saves her from answering the question.**

**Troy walks in.**

"**Nice of you to join us Mr Bolton," says Miss Darbus**

"**Nice to be with you Miss Darbus," says Troy sitting down**

Don't push your luck wildcat

Brie xx

How was I pushing my luck

T xx

Back chatting.

I want to spend time with my boyfriend rather then him be in detention.

Your dad wouldn't like you missing practice to be in the theatre for Darbus style detention.

Brie xx

I'm thinking of quitting basketball

T xx

**Gabriella doesn't reply to this text as one Mrs Darbus has come down from her stage and is walking around the room. Two Taylor keeps looking at her mouthing to her who are you texting and three she is shocked by the comment that Troy has just made.**

Brie you ok?

T xx

Yeah fine just a little shocked at your comment plus Miss D alert

Brie xx

**Moments later the bell rings and the whole class rush out the door way and spill into the mass of students that have already descended into the corridors. Gabriella leisurely makes her way to her first lesson of the day Maths knowing she won't be late. However on route a hand grabs her and pulls her into an empty classroom she looks up to the owner of the hand to see a smirking Troy.**

"**Are you serious Troy I'm going to be late," whispers Gabriella**

"**I just wanted to know if you were ok you looked stressed in homeroom and before homeroom," whispers Troy**

"**I'm okay," whispers Gabriella**

"**Brie," says Troy**

"**Guess I'm just thinking what everyone will think if they knew we're together there's already speculation that where sleeping together. Taylor suspicious so is Kevin and Melissa I just don't want the hassle of being told he's not right for you or he's mine stay away or he'll break your heart. And the stares and whispers," explains Gabriella**

"**When the time comes Brie I'll be there every step of the way I won't let anyone hurt you," says Troy**

"**Troy I really need to get to class now," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods "I'll see you later," he whispers pressing a kiss against her forehead**

"**Roof lunch?" asks Gabriella**

"**Maybe depends on both of our friends if we can get away," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and exits the room picking up speed and racing to Maths.**

**Lunch time rolls around and neither Troy nor Gabriella can escape their friends to get to the roof. They have question after question after question of what they did over the spring break.**

**They do there best to lie and say they just chilled at home.**

**But deep down Chad and Taylor both that their friends are lying to them.**

"**Gabriella I know you I know when your telling the truth and your not telling the truth what did you really do over spring break?" asks Taylor**

"**Taylor if I say I was just chilling at home then I was. I can't believe you don't believe me," exclaims Gabriella**

"**What really happened over spring break?" asks Taylor**

"**Taylor you are pushing your luck. I've told you what I did if I don't want to tell you anyone I have my reasons you know well enough that if I don't want to say something about something in my life then I won't and nothing can get me to tell it," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella tell me," says Taylor**

"**I'll see you later I've had enough of this," says Gabriella grabbing her bag and standing up**

**Over with Troy and the basketball team.**

**Troy looks across to his girlfriend and sees her storming out the cafeteria trying to blink back the tears that are threatening to fall.**

"**Guys quit with the questions!" exclaims Troy getting up and walking out**

"**What's eaten him?" asks Zeke**

"**Something happened over spring break that he doesn't want us to know about," says Chad**

**With Troy he goes up to the roof to find his girlfriend trying to hold herself together.**

"**Questions?" asks Troy seating next to Gabriella on the bench**

"**My best friend doesn't believe me," whispers Gabriella "I told her I chilled at home and I wasn't telling her anymore and she knows if I don't want to tell I won't and nothing can get me to tell and she tried to get it out of me," explains Gabriella**

**Troy pulls Gabriella to him and she snuggles into his chest trying to keep the tears at bay.**

"**Brie it's best to cry then to bottle it up," soothes Troy**

"**I'll mess up my make-up," whispers Gabriella**

"**You don't need that stuff," says Troy "You have a natural beauty and you shouldn't cover it up with that slap," he adds**

"**Who knew the king of the school could be so slushy," giggles Gabriella**

"**I guess dating you has changed me actually I should say love has changed me," whispers Troy**

**Gabriella looks up at him.**

"**I know we've only been together for over a week and we've known each other for a couple of months and we have said it a couple of times but I really do love you," whispers Troy**

"**I love you too wildcat," whispers Gabriella a smile growing on her face**

**Troy leans down to capture Gabriella's lips with his.**

**Moments the bell sounds.**

"**Wildcat we need to go," whispers Gabriella as there foreheads rest against each other.**

"**I know but I don't want to," whispers Troy lowering his head to kiss Gabriella collar bone and neck.**

**Gabriella playfully pushes him away.**

"**You leave a mark mister and Taylor will know something is defiantly up," says Gabriella**

"**What would you do if I did leave a mark," whispers Troy leaning closer**

"**Probably slap you," says Gabriella getting up and evading Troy's grasp.**

**The warning bell sounds.**

"**Crap I gotta go I'll see you after school for a lift," says Gabriella hurriedly**

**Troy nods. "I'll be about 10 minutes I need to talk to dad," he says**

**Gabriella nods before descending the stairs and racing to Physics.**

**She makes it by the skin of her teeth and slides into her seat next to Taylor as the bell sounds.**

"**What's got you all flushed?" asks Taylor**

"**I was in the library," whispers Gabriella**

**Taylor nods and starts to take notes from the board.**

**Gabriella feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.**

Hope I didn't make you late

T xx

No made it by the skin of my teeth

Brie xx

I'm late but that is usual for me

Thank god the teacher isn't here yet

T xx

Troy you're meant to be in Physics with me right now

Brie xx

Am I

T xx

Or have you switched classes

Brie xx

I don't know

Oh well I'll just skip

T xx

T you're not going to get into Columbia if you skip a lesson you need to get in

Brie xx

Its Bio I need not Physics

T xx

Suit yourself

Brie xx

**Gabriella puts her phone away and concentrates on taking notes.**

**She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket on four separate occasions during the lesson and ignores it.**

**When she looks at her phone she sees she has 4 texts from Troy.**

Brie you ok?

T xx

Why aren't you answering me?

T xx

I'm bored and worried

T xx

Still bored

T xx

TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON. I was in class I am not going to answer YOUR texts when I am in class. You're bored GOOD you fault for skipping class- a class you need. I'm fine

Brie xx

Soz won't do it again

See you in 5 in the gym

I'm going to be a Mechanic

T xxx

Mechanic were did that come from

Gym what fun

Brie xxx

Cars have always interested me as has medicine so I did some thinking I think I want to be a Mechanic.

T xxx

Troy you need to think fast spring break has just happened that means we have a month left you need to think get your applications in.

Brie xx

Don't worry about gym Dad is pairing athletic people with none athletic people

T xxx

Get yourself paired with me

Brie xx

I think Dad has probably already thought about that but I'll talk to him now

T xxx

See you in 2

Brie xx

Counting on it

T xxx

**Gabriella walks into the girls locker room it's nosy chatting and laughing, Gabriella takes her spot by Taylor as she gets dressed the locker room grows quitter until she finally looks and there in her left which speeds her up. She walks into the gym and hurries over to Taylor when a foot sticks out and trips her.**

**She falls face first on the floor and her body follows after, a crack is emitted from her wrist and everyone is the class winces.**

**Eyes turn to Coach Bolton to see what will happen.**

"**Melissa principal office," shouts Coach Bolton**

**Melissa walks out of the gym the people that watch her think why would she do that.**

"**Troy help me get Gabriella up," calls Coach Bolton**

**Troy steps forward and helps his dad pick up his girlfriend.**

"**Where's her mum," whispers his dad**

"**Business trip she went yesterday," says Troy**

"**Take her to the hospital and look after her," instructs his dad**

"**Dad I would do nothing else," whispers Troy scooping Gabriella up in his arms and carrying her out of the gym.**

**2 hours later Gabriella wakes up.**

"**Where am I," she says**

"**Your in hospital," says a voice close to her**

**She turns her head to see Troy looking rather worried**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**Melissa tripped you, You broke you wrist and your nose and are going to have 2 black eyes," says Troy**

**Gabriella groans.**

"**Are you in pain?" asks Troy**

"**No I'm groaning at the thought of trying to cover up two black eyes with make-up," explains Gabriella**

"**By now everyone in school will know what has happened," says Troy**

"**It was Melissa wasn't it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah she's been suspended for 2 weeks," says Troy**

"**Yay," mutters Gabriella her eyes dropping and she lets out a big yawn**

"**You tired baby?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**Brie I think you are get some rest I'll still be here when you wake up," says Troy**

**Gabriella suddenly sits up and gasps and a few thoughts cross her head.**

"**What?" asks Troy worried**

"**Don't worry I'm not in pain. It's just how am I meant to do my school work and shower?" asks Gabriella**

"**We'll figure it out," says Troy**

"**When do I get released?" asks Gabriella**

"**Tomorrow once they can assess if you have concision or not," says Troy**

**Gabriella flops back onto the bed dejectedly.**

"**Brie I know it's frustrating but just hold in there ok," soothes Troy**

**Gabriella nods her head.**

"**Oh by the way we're probably the talk of the school," says Troy**

"**You mean they know?" asks Gabriella**

"**What about us no but they might as well. Dad got me to bring you here and carried you out of the gym bridal style," says Troy**

"**I don't wan them to know they don't like me they think I'm a freak," whispers Gabriella**

"**Baby you're not a freak they don't have to know I'll just say I was following Dad's order I took you to hospital and left," says Troy**

"**That will make you seem that a heartless wretch," whispers Gabriella**

"**What do you want me to say Gabriella?" asks Troy angrily**

"**Whatever you fucking want to just go away Troy," snaps Gabriella turning over on her side so her back faces Troy.**

"**Love you," whispers Troy as he leaves the room**

**Gabriella burst into tears as her nurse comes into the room.**

"**You had a fight?" asks the nurse**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**First one?" asks the nurse**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**First fights are always the hardest but he'll come back," says the nurse**

"**How do you know?" asks Gabriella**

"**One the fact he is sat down the hall and two he loves you, you can see it in his eyes. He was so worried when he brought you in," says the nurse**

**Gabriella ponders what she has said for a moment. "Thank you," she whispers**

"**No problem now do you want me to go get him or do you want me to send him home and you can both calm down?" asks the nurse**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 9**

**I do not own One Direction or What makes you beautiful**

**Dedicated to ****Godschildtweety**** she made by day with a lovely review.**

"**You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up. To cover up. Being the way that you are is enough" sings Gabriella**

"**Everyone else is the room can see it everyone else but you," sings Taylor**

"**Baby you light up my world light nobody else. The way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed and when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see.  
>You'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful," they sing together jumping up and down.<strong>

"**So c-come on you got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eyes," sings Taylor**

"**Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you," sings Gabriella**

"**Baby you light up my world light nobody else. The way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed and when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know. You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see.  
>You'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful," they sing together jumping up and down.<strong>

"**You girls look like you're having fun," says a voice**

**The girls jump and turn to see Troy leaning against the wall next to the balcony doors. Gabriella pauses the song.**

"**What the fuck are you doing here Bolton?" asks Taylor**

"**Calm down McKessie I have a right to be here just like you," says Troy**

"**Please no fighting," pleads Gabriella**

"**No fighting promise now you gunna play the rest of the song?" asks Troy**

"**Not with you here," says Taylor frostily**

"**Oh come on I want to join in and be incredibly cheesy," says Troy**

**Intrigued to hear her boyfriend sing Gabriella hits play.**

"**Nana Nana Nana Nana. Nana Nana Nana Nana. Nana Nana Nana Nana," sings Gabriella**

"**Baby you light up my world light nobody else. The way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed and when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know. You don't know you're beautiful," sings Troy to Gabriella taking her hands.**

"**What fuck the is going on?" asks Taylor**

**This time the song isn't paused and is left to play in the background.**

"**Troy's my boyfriend deal with it," says Gabriella**

"**YOUR BOYFRIEND I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST YOUR FRIEND. GABRIELLA HE IS AN INSENSTIVE ASSHOLE AND WILL CRUSH YOUR HEART, STOMP ON IT AND YOU WILL BE LONELY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE" shouts Taylor**

"**I will never do anything like to her I love her," says Troy pulling Gabriella close**

"**Well I don't support it so I'm sleeping in the quest room Gabriella delete my number from your cell phone," says Taylor**

"**Taylor why are you doing this?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because you're a geek your not meant to be with him he meant to be fucking cheerleaders and your meant to be hitting the books and until you realize that he is using you I can't be friends with you," explains Taylor leaving the room.**

**Gabriella turns and buries her head into Troy's chest tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 10**

**At school the next morning.**

"**Someone's tired," says Troy leaning against the locker next to Gabriella's as she collects her books for the day yawning in the process.**

**Gabriella nods yawning as she does.**

"**I think we may have stayed up at little to late," comments Troy**

"**Yep," yawns Gabriella**

"**Next time when I say I think we should turn the light of at midnight we should not 2 in the morning especially on a school night/morning," instructs Troy**

"**But you couldn't resist my puppy dog pout," giggles Gabriella**

"**That's because it's too cute," whispers Troy**

**At this point there faces have inched closer and the lips are a breath away from touching.**

"**Troy," mumbles Gabriella**

"**Hmmm," mutters Troy staring into his girlfriends eyes**

"**We should remember were we are before we get all sentimental," whispers Gabriella**

"**Do you care?" asks Troy**

"**Not anymore but I kinda like keeping it to ourselves," whispers Gabriella**

"**Well make up your mind quickly cuz I so want to kiss you right now," whispers Troy**

"**No were not saying anything," whispers Gabriella**

**Troy pulls away from her glaring at a few people who are staring at them.**

"**I can't believe it's the last day," sighs Gabriella**

"**Get ready for a fun packed summer!" exclaims Troy**

"**Fun packed?" asks Gabriella raising an eyebrow**

**Troy nods. "Vacation with my family to Hawaii," whispers Troy as they walk along the hall to homeroom.**

"**Hawaii do you think my mum will go for that?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes because my mum is awesome and squared it all with your mum," explains Troy**

"**When do we go? How long are we there?" asks Gabriella**

"**Next week for 3 weeks," replies Troy**

**Gabriella grins. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii," she gushes**

"**I know," says Troy**

"**You told you parents and asked if I could come. Your awesome wildcat," Gabriella grins**

"**I try my best," smirks Troy**

"**Maybe over the summer we can work on deflating your ego," teases Gabriella**

"**I'm offended," gasps Troy jokingly**

**Laughing the pair go into homeroom.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield **


	11. Chapter 11

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 11**

"**This is the life," sighs Gabriella as she is stretched out on a sun lounger on the shores of Sunset Beach in Pūpūkea along the North Coast of Hawaii however it is a long drive from Honolulu.**

"**Yup so much easier if we lived here," whispers Troy from his position next to her.**

"**It's a nice welcome from being at home," says Gabriella**

"**Brie we have all summer to be ourselves no secrets and come senior year-"**

"**It's going to be just as hard to hid it," whispers Gabriella**

"**Well then why don't we not hid it," suggests Troy**

"**I don't know if I could cope with all the stares and whispers and rumours," whispers Gabriella leaning her head on Troy's chest.**

"**We've got past all the stares, rumours and whispers," murmurs Troy**

"**No we haven't they'll start up again if we suddenly announce were going out," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I don't care what people think I just want people to know I'm going out with a gorgeous brunette girl called Gabriella Montez, that I love you and would give anything up for you in a second," murmurs Troy in Gabriella's ear**

"**I love you," whispers Gabriella**

"**Love you too," murmurs Troy leaning in to capture her lips with his**

"**Troy, Gabriella want some lunch," calls his dad seconds into the kiss**

**Troy groans and pulls away to cast a glare at his dad.**

"**What?" asks his dad innocently**

"**Brie you want some lunch?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and Troy gets up and helps Gabriella to her feet.**

**Later on that day.**

**Troy is on his phone to Chad while Gabriella snoozes next to him on the sun lounger.**

"**So dude how are the chicks in Hawaii," hollers Chad**

**Troy glances down at Gabriella and a smile graces his features making a few girls near by swoon but they can see he is totally besotted with Gabriella.**

"**There good man," lies Troy**

"**Cool so you're getting your usual holiday action," cackles Chad**

"**Not really it's a family holiday mum and dad have gone all out on this they let it will be our last family holiday because I'll want to go on holiday with my friends or girlfriend if I have one at the time," explains Troy**

"**CHAD," shouts a voice**

"**In here babe," hollers Chad**

"**Is that Taylor McKessie?" asks Troy  
>"Yeah so got a problem with that?" asks Chad<strong>

"**No put her on I wanna talk to her," says Troy**

"**Hello," says Taylor icily**

"**Please don't say anything to Chad I know you don't like the idea of me and Gabriella but please don't tell Chad," pleads Troy**

"**I wasn't going to do anyway," says Taylor**

"**So you and Chad?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah me and Chad," replies Taylor**

"**How long?" asks Troy**

"**How long what?" asks Gabriella groggily**

"**2 months don't tell her," snaps Taylor handing the phone back to Chad**

"**Seems my girlfriend has a problem with you," remarks Chad**

"**Seems she does I'll let you go mate bye," says Troy hanging up**

"**Who was that?" asks Gabriella**

"**Chad," replies Troy**

"**How long what?" asks Gabriella**

"**Chad got a new girlfriend he put her on and I asked her how long she said 2 months and handed back to Chad who said she seems to have a problem with me," says Troy**

"**Why would she have a problem with you all the girls love expect Taylor," says Gabriella**

**Troy doesn't say anything.  
>"Oh my god it's Taylor isn't it," says Gabriella pulling out her phone<strong>

Hypocritical Bitch

Gabriella

So I'm guessing Troy told you

Tay

No he told me the conversation as I heard how long.

So I asked how long he said Chad has a new girlfriend who has a problem with me.

I said Taylor is the only girl with a problem with you.

Then I worked it out on my own.

Gabriella

Even though you know tell Troy I still won't tell Chad

Tay

Thanks

Gabriella

"**Even though she knows I know she still won't tell Chad," says Gabriella**

"**She's still cares for you on some level," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Which is only natural I guess you've been friends since pre-k," says Troy**

"**Either that or she thinks it's your place to tell Chad not hers," says Gabriella**

"**It is my place," says Troy**

"**You know why don't we just forget about them and focus on the here the now and us," says Gabriella titling her head to look at Troy**

"**I think your thinking Montez," smiles Troy leaning down to kiss Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**They meet in the park. Walking there dogs. Is it a chance meeting or is it fate? What will be the events that follow the meeting. Is also Friendship and Family.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for what seems ages but I have a serious case of writer's block on every single story including the 3 coming soon. But I hope this chapter will not disappoint. And if any of you have any ideas for any of my stories your ideas will be greatly appreciated and the chapter will be dedicated to you.**

**Anyway on with this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

**This chapter starts in the Bolton kitchen 7.30am 1st of September.**

**Gabriella is pacing the floor refusing to eat the Danish pastries Troy got up early to run out and get.**

"**Brie I know your nervous but you gotta eat something," says Troy**

"**Nervous I am beyond nervous we're going to publicize our relationship to the entire student body in 10 minutes I am beyond nervous," says Gabriella**

**Troy picks up a pasty and shoves it in Gabriella's mouth.**

"**Fine then we won't," says Troy**

**Gabriella takes the pastry out of her mouth.**

"**We won't," she says**

"**If this is going to make you so nervous and worried that is makes you ill we won't," says Troy**

"**But you," says Gabriella**

"**Brie I don't get what anyone else thinks you know that but if you are stressing over this so much that you can't sleep, won't eat then your wellbeing is more important to me," says Troy**

**Gabriella "No Troy were going to let them know," she says**

"**Then eat something," says Troy**

**Gabriella takes a couple of bites of the pastry and mimics swallowing, Troy nods satisfied and he goes to get his bag.**

**Gabriella puts the pastry in the bin and spits what is in her mouth into the bin. She really didn't feel like she could stomach anything. She hadn't been able to stomach anything but water for the past few days because of what was coming. The on slaughter of telling the school and not really telling them but just showing them, her and Troy together so they can draw own conclusions and then the on slaughter would begin.**

**Gabriella walks into the hall and grabs her bag to find Troy waiting for her.**

"**You're really pale. Are you ok?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah just nervous," smiles Gabriella weakly**

**Troy nods and takes her hand and they go to the car.**

**5 minutes from East High.**

"**Troy I can't do this," says Gabriella**

"**Ok," says Troy**

"**You're not mad?" asks Gabriella**

"**Why would I be mad? You're my girlfriend I love you, your making yourself ill because of this. You haven't eaten in days why would I force you to something like this," says Troy**

"**Thank you," says Gabriella "And I have been eating. I had that pastry this morning," she adds**

"**No you haven't Brie I've seen you. You've been scraping full plates off food into the bin, not eating breakfast, not eating take aways. You spat the pastry into the bin," says Troy**

**Gabriella gulps.**

"**I'm not angry with you I couldn't be. I'm just worried," says Troy**

"**We're here," says Gabriella**

"**Love you," says Troy**

"**Love you too," says Gabriella**

"**See you tonight?" asks Troy**

"**Defiantly," smiles Gabriella getting out of the car and walking into East High for Senior Year.**

**Troy watches her go.  
>"God I love that woman," he thinks going to get out of his car realizing Gabriella has left her phone on the seat.<strong>

**He slides it into his pocket, locks the car and follows the steps Gabriella made moments ago, hoping to catch up with her.**

**He sees her raven hair down the corridor and dodges others to catch up with her until a nightmare in pink blocks his way.**

"**Hi Troy," she smiles**

"**Oh hey Sharpay," he says distracted as he watches Gabriella get further down the hall and turn into another corridor.**

"**Had a good summer I didn't see you much," she says**

"**Yeah was away with the folks," says Troy**

"**Oh were did you go you look very tanned," says Sharpay**

"**Hawaii," says Troy "Excuse me," he adds and he walks off in the same direction as Gabriella.**

**Gabriella is stood at her locker making up with Taylor.**

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't of said those things about Troy your right there not just jocks there really sweet people and I should of gotta to know before I judged," says Taylor**

**Gabriella smiles and the girls share a hug.**

**As the two are talking and catching up Troy walks past and slips Gabriella's phone into her pocket.**

**Gabriella feels something being pushed into her pocket and sees Troy walking by.**

**She pulls her phone out of her pocket and laughs.**

"**What?" asks Taylor**

"**Sweet is right. It must have fallen out of my pocket," says Gabriella**

"**And Troy has made sure you got it back," says Taylor**

"**Yeah," says Gabriella distractedly looking at her watch.**

"**What's up?" asks Taylor**

"**I think I need some food," says Gabriella**

"**No breakfast?" asks Taylor**

"**No food for past 3 days. Troy and I were going to go public so to speak today but it stressed me out so much that I haven't eaten anything because I've had no appetite so now Troy doesn't want to tell anyone for my health," smiles Gabriella**

"**Well then let's get you some food," says Taylor**

**The bell goes.**

"**It'll have to wait," says Gabriella**

"**We go past a vending machine on the way to homeroom," says Taylor**

"**Taylor we'll be late," says Gabriella**

**The two hurry to homeroom.**

**Gabriella having no food by passes Taylor's and Gabriella mind until lunch.**

"**I'm sitting with Chad you coming?" asks Taylor**

"**I need to get food Tay," says Gabriella**

"**Go sit I'll get you some you don't look like you can take another step," says Taylor**

"**I'll sit at our table," says Gabriella**

**Taylor nods understanding that sitting at the loud basketball table probably isn't a good idea if Gabriella's not feeling too good.**

**Taylor comes to the table with two salads, two cans of diet coke and two chocolate fudge cakes.**

**Gabriella smiles and gingerly begins to tuck in.**

"**I thought you wanted food," says Taylor**

"**I do I just still feel like there's a knot in my stomach even though I know Troy doesn't want to tell anyone," says Gabriella glancing over at Troy and seeing him looking her way worried. She takes a bite of salad and smiles at him discreetly he returns a tight smile.**

"**He's mad," says Gabriella returning her gaze to Taylor.**

**Taylor glances at Troy.**

"**He's worried," says Taylor**

"**Chad incoming," says Gabriella**

**Chad flops down next to Taylor placing his tray on the table.**

"**I thought you were going to sit with me," says Chad**

"**Gabriella isn't feeling to hot didn't think I would be that good of an idea," says Taylor**

**Chad suddenly notices Gabriella sat at the table.**

"**Oh hey," says Chad**

**Gabriella just smiles.**

"**I can't eat this," says Gabriella "You can have my cake Chad," she adds**

**She takes the other containers to the bin and leaves the cafeteria.**

**She goes up to the roof and Troy isn't far behind her.**

**He finds her sat on the bench arms clutched round her stomach with tears streaming down her cheeks.**

"**Troy it hurts," she whispers**

"**That's because you need to eat," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**I can't and I don't know why," says Gabriella**

"**You don't want on audience. You've told Taylor and she has got you food," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Now I've got you a sub and some water but I'm not forcing you to eat them but you need to cuz I really don't want my girlfriend in hospital on a drip," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and takes the sub off him and when she bites into it she discovers she is hungrier than she thought and the sub is devoured in minutes.**

"**I'm still really hungry," says Gabriella**

"**Don't over do it," says Troy**

**The couple spend the rest of lunch on the roof laughing and talking. Until the bell goes.**

"**You go," says Troy "Wouldn't want to spoil your perfect record," he adds**

**Gabriella hits him of the chest and he grabs her into a kiss before she runs off to class as does Troy moments later.**

"**Were did you go?" asks Taylor once there in physics class**

"**The roof Troy came after me and got me eat a sub," smiles Gabriella**

"**He really loves you," says Taylor**

**Gabriella nods "I think he does," says Gabriella**

**Later in Troy car.**

"**Call me later when you've had your reunion with your mum," says Troy**

"**Will do," says Gabriella leaning over to kiss Troy**

**Gabriella feels apprehensive as she goes into her house.**

"**Mum," she calls**

"**Study, "she hears her mum's voice calling**

"She's only been home 2 hours and she's already back in the office," **thinks Gabriella heading towards the study.**

"**Where have you been I've been home since 1 and you have not been here or answering your phone. Were you with that boy again?" asks her mum**

"**I was at school mum and yes I was with Troy he goes to the same school and gives me a lift to and from school," says Gabriella**

"**I don't want you to see him anymore," says her mum**

"**What I thought you liked Troy," says Gabriella**

"**Yes I do but you're getting to involved with him. It's your senior year you have your finals soon and having a boy in life at this time will stop you getting top marks and stop you getting in Harvard," says her mum**

"**Oh my god I thought you had given up with this Harvard obsession. I don't want to go to Harvard mother I have told you that for the past 3 years and you don't listen to me. I don't want to be you and go to Harvard because you didn't get in and become a lawyer. Troy is not affecting my grades I have A* in every lesson I have taking more finals and A P classes then anyone in my year just to keep my options open and I am sick and tired of you hounding me about Harvard when I'm not going," says Gabriella**

"**You're going to Harvard and that is that," says her mother**

**Gabriella goes to her room in silence.**

**Knowing this battle was far from over.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	13. Chapter 13

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**They meet in the park. Walking there dogs. Is it a chance meeting or is it fate? What will be the events that follow the meeting. Is also Friendship and Family.**

**Chapter 13**

"**You're going to Harvard and that is it," says her mother as she drops Gabriella off at school.**

"Great," thinks Gabriella "The perfect day my car won't start. My mum has to bring me. She lectures me about Harvard and I can't complain to Taylor about it because she thinks it is wonderful and Troy is my secret boyfriend so I can't go a get a hug because everyone will think what the heck," thinks Gabriella

**Gabriella goes into school goes into school still feelings down and her emotions show on her face.**

**Taylor falls into step besides her.**

"**What's up?" she asks**

"**Mum," replies Gabriella**

"**Harvard?" asks Taylor**

"**Yeah," says Gabriella "But before you say anything, yeah it's great she's interested in my education and future but I don't want to go to Harvard," says Gabriella**

"**Where's lover boy?" asks Taylor**

"**Here somewhere," says Gabriella and then she stops dead at the sight in front of her Melissa with Troy full on flirting.**

"**Gabriella calm down," says Taylor watching her best friend  
>"I can't believe that hoe," says Gabriella<strong>

"**You know Troy is yours Troy knows its fine" says Taylor  
>"No it's not that's my boyfriend," says Gabriella<strong>

"**I know," says Taylor  
>"But she doesn't," says Gabriella<strong>

"**Don't," says Taylor**

"**Why not," says Gabriella**

"**Is this really the way you wanted it to come out?" asks Taylor**

"**No time like the present," says Gabriella striding over to Troy and she grabs Troy's head and kisses him there are gasps around them but the 2 are oblivious, as they share a sweet tender kiss that only to people in love can.**

"**What the hell Montez!" exclaims Melissa**

"**Felt like it," shrugs Gabriella with a smirk and a wink at Troy before she heads to homeroom.**

"**Well done," says Taylor "Just simple not revealing anything," she adds**

**Gabriella's phone beeps.**

_What was that about_

_T_

_Felt like it_

_Brie_

_Was someone jealous_

_T_

_Who moi_

_Brie_

_Yes you_

_T_

_Maybe a little but she was all over you_

_Brie_

_What you did._

_I'm proud of you but I can't protect you from what's to come unless we come out_

_T_

_I'm going to fine_

_Brie_

**After homeroom.**

**There is a buzz about Troy and Gabriella's kiss. Girls glare, boys stare.**

**The buzz carries on all day until Troy stands on a table in the cafeteria and all is quiet.**

"**Yes the rumours are true Gabriella kissed me, it wasn't a dare. She was jealous why you ask, because she's my girlfriend I love her and she loves me," says Troy**

**The whole place is deathly quiet until a patter of feet can be heard and oaf as Troy has the wind knocked out of him slightly as Gabriella bounds into his arms at his public declaration.**

"**I love you wildcat," she whispers**

"**I love you too Brie," he whispers back capturing her lips in a love felt kiss.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**Actually crying writing the end of this loved writing this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Strangers.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**They meet in the park. Walking there dogs. Is it a chance meeting or is it fate? What will be the events that follow the meeting. Is also Friendship and Family.**

**Epilogue**

**By the way after Troy's announcement to the school the day was full of looks and whispers which were quickly stopped with looks and whispers.**

**Oh and Gabriella didn't go to Harvard she went to Stanford. She couldn't face living with her mum. That night her and Troy went public she had a major argument with her mum and turned up at Troy's house in tears. Troy dad said she could live with them and she moved in the next day.**

**Just from that move she was so much happier oh and so were Jake and Bailey.**

**Now years later after Stanford for Gabriella and Berkeley for Troy. They are both soon to be married graduates. Gabriella holding a doctor's qualification to be a** **paediatric surgeon. and Troy a teaching qualification to be a high school coach later in life when he has missed with the Lakers. He was spotted during one game with Berkeley they gave him an offer and he accepted for himself.**

**Years after that Troy is Lakers Captain and Gabriella is a very well known paediatric neuro, plastic and orthopaedic surgeon. And in all of this Troy and Gabriella balancing having a family of 5 as well.**

**Mark 17, Jessie 16, Cassie 6, Millie 2 and Joshua 18 months.**

**The official end.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
